Administrative Core Project Summary/Abstract The Administrative Core will be located on the 4th Floor of Emory Children's Center in the Aflac Cancer Center and Blood Disorders Center and will serve as the focal point for the administration of the FVIII Centers in the achievement of the overall objectives of the program. The Administrative Core will provide an organizational structure designed to provide support to the participating Centers, including the Principle Investigators, Project Leaders, Skills Development Core Directors, and Trainees in order to maximize our collective abilities to advance the understanding of the immune response to FVIII. The Administrative Core has several specific functions: (1) To provide leadership to, and promote collaboration among, the Steering Committee, the External Review Panel and the overall NHLBI FVIII Centers program; (2) To execute administrative functions including fiscal oversight, budget management, coordination of communication (including conference calls, face to face meetings and cross training of new investigators) between member Centers, and documentation of scientific and administrative meetings; (3) To plan the annual FVIII Centers Scientific Symposium and to assist the NHLBI in planning the Annual Centers Meeting; (4) To implement quality control measures to ensure scientific rigor and compliance with all governmental, NHLBI, and local regulations and requirements (5) To facilitate active interchange between all components, disseminate new information, and to foster collaboration between the local participating institutions, the Administrative Coordinating Center and the NHLBI Program Director; (6) To facilitate the members of the skills development cores connecting with project leaders at other Centers for collaboration and training; and (7) To develop and maintain a website for the Centers to facilitate these interactions.